A network corresponds to an interconnection of more than one computer system. For example, one type of network is a home network. A home network may correspond to two or more personal computers that can exchange data with each other and the Internet. Different types of networks exist throughout society. For example, large organizations often have data centers, servers, and various personal computer systems to exchange information between users, and to provide processing power to a single user.
In order to provide such functionality, a network includes various types of hardware and software. For example, the hardware includes the computer systems (personal computers, servers, and other such computing devices), network interface hardware, interconnection mediums (e.g., cables, wireless signals, etc.) routers, switches, hubs, and other such hardware. The software is instructions for providing the functionality of the network. For example, the software may include operating systems, network specific applications, user applications, server applications, etc.
In order to keep a network operating properly, the network must be managed. Managing a network involves managing the different resources (i.e., hardware and software) of the network. Typically, a resource can be managed through an application programming interface (API) of the resource. An application programming interface is the interface that a resource provides in order to allow management requests for service and management data to be made of the resource by management applications. Specifically, a management application that has knowledge of the application programming interface of the resource can manage the resource by accessing the different functions and data available through the application programming interface of the resource.